Gentle sweet Berserker
by ProjectNova
Summary: When the reploid; Ghost of the Jackal Bite bounty hunter corp wakes up after training, she finds herself in ruins....what had happened to her in training sim? Why is the group leader suddenly so keen on her? Rated M for Languange, Violence, and LEMON.
1. First awakening

This may be a one off depending on the reviews I get. Or I might be bothered to write more...

I wish I owned Megaman X and it's characters but sadly I don't. Those belong to Capcom.

Items that do belong to me are all OC's. Obviously...

--

My head throbbed; the rhythm of my pulse near the metal skull could be felt by me clearly. What had just happened? Back in the arena? I know it must have been very messy... my stomach hurt from repeated beatings, my limbs were cluttered with ribbons of cuts, most of all was the feeling in my stomach and chest, the feeling that I was going to vomit up my insides. My eyes opened thinly, unveiling their misty yellow gleam. I focused in, the vague outlines of other reploids and humans that surrounded me, my eyesight seemed to shake and go out of focus as I clenched my eyes shut to escape from the blinding lights from the ceiling. So many questions then crossed through my mind. Where was I? What had happened? Why was I here?

A voice spoke up from the group. Announcing my regain in consciousness, a shuffle of silent murmurs in the deck of figures whispered.

"Oh god..."

I sat up, or tried to. A selection of hands slowly slipped their way under my back and head, pushing me up so my back gained a horizontal angle, though my head drooped down and my chin rested on my neck. A sudden dizzy sensation took over, making my head hurt more intensely, I could feel the sweat, coldly dripping from my brow... which meant my temperature was overly high. Cold adrenaline rushed down my back...

"Oh go...ugha!..." The feeling in my stomach rushed up through my throat and I vomited. Though what came out of my mouth wasn't a chunked liquid mess but a stinging, hot crimson red liquid to what would be to a reploid its' blood. People stepped back while others gripped me still, a rise of chattering and hustled arguing and confirming. My conscious slipped again, the now worried chattering got louder as more crowded around and the rest of my senses again fell dormant...

"Thank god she's alive..." someone muttered from the crowd...

"But what was it that became of her _then_?"


	2. Second awakening

...It must have been at least half an hour until I re-awoke... I was in a bed, attached to various multicoloured cables and wires. The room was dark and silent, if you looked around from the diameter of the bed then you could see a small circle of dim light that encased a hospital bed, a few basic machines for recharging and in the obscurity of the room, various bits of tools and machinery could be made out along with a door just opposite the bed in plain eyes view. My memory reminded me that this was the medical room, rather small and unwelcoming for its intended uses. It felt more like an interrogation room than anything else...

The next thing I noticed was my armour, or more specifically my lack of it. I found myself in my black under-vest and knee length baggy shorts. The rest of my cleanly patched up synthetic skin glowed a strangely natural peach, though the criss-crosses of once made battle wounds made their way into view faintly, like someone was growing a patch for an areal noughts and crosses championship on my arm... Open sections of the false skin spewed the wires that were recharging and fixing my data and coding. A soft cluttering noise caught my attention and I moved what I could of myself towards the source.

"It's really not the most desired Idea to be moving around in your state..." said a voice from the shadows, the voice itself was warm but yet stern, I immediately recognized it as our squadrons medic: Bead. Bead from ones own memory was a strict yet caring reploid, always repeatedly scolding his patients for their carelessness but at the same time pushing into their minds his sympathy and lessons towards them. Bead himself in physical appearance was tall in physique and large in muscle build, he also fought for our band as well as repair them, most of us respected him almost as much as our 'Commander'.

I tried to get up again, only to be pushed back.

"No." He scolded with a simple tone to his voice. I opened my mouth to speak, only to be beaten to vocabulary by him.

"I said; No moving, meaning no talking also fitting in that category. Trust me."

I took his word for it and closed my mouth. He turned around to get back to the machine on which the data he examined was projected. Then speaking once more;

"No one was quite sure what to say about the happenings of the training room. In all honesty, what happened scared us quite a lot..."

I tried to recollect what had happened before hand, but my memory was completely blank past waking up twenty minutes ago...I couldn't even remember morning routines I had executed. I found it feeble to try and ask him what had happened, knowing that I would be hastily silenced by him again...

A soft hissing broke the silence and Bead suddenly straightened up as Jackal; our squadron leader entered along with several other figures, hesitantly walking in behind him.

Jackal himself was also tall like Bead, but he was thinner, His black and grey amour showed he was born to fight with stealth, but Jackal also fought dirty. He was again young in profile and locks of thin, unnaturally red hair with black highlight patches spilled down to his shoulders. His thin and cunning face resembled that slightly of a fox, but still remained human form. He was not unattractive and was quite popular to many female reploids amongst 'Jackal Bites' recruitment which was surprisingly large... He walked forward with a confident stride to the light boundaries so his face could be seen but still cast with slithers of shadows. He stepped further in unveiling himself properly, his face neutral in expression for the time being. The others that had walked in where still hidden in the shadows of the room. In his presence I began to feel uncomfortable, the silence was ear splitting...

"I need to talk with Ghost." Said Jackal.

"Sir, she's not yet..."

"Now please Mr. Bead." Said Jackal sharply. "In private would be better."

Bead said no more and then obediently hurried out the room. Jackal sighed and pinched at the crimple of his nose before turning to her and taking a step forward to the side of the bed where I lay... His emerald green eyes scanned me swiftly from head to foot.

"Quite a state you've got yourself in." He noted. I said nothing, watching where his eyes rested on me, I shuffled uncomfortably. He smirked, apparently pleased of the fact that I noticed him examining my anatomy more carefully than was in decency needed... He twitched his arm hesitantly in an attempt of an unclear to predict nature, and then decided against his intention and rested.

"You should really look out for yourself more when you do stuff like that..." Jackal added. "It could lead you dead if you don't know how..."

I looked up at him puzzled, what did I do?!

Jackal smiled and chuckled. He looked up and then brushed the thick brunette hair out of my face. I flinched and he put a finger to the tip of my nose. Saying nothing more he turned on the spot and left the room. A mumble of loud male voices filled the hall and Bead rushed back in, his face in annoyance of being interrupted. He looked at me.

"Sleep damn you..." he grumbled, pressing multiple buttons on the machines...


End file.
